Emerald Green and Blue as Sky
by William Dean
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Alec moves to Blackwater valley with Jace. It is a small town and Alec feels lost being used to live in big city. What happens when he meets a certain green-eyed man in the local nightclub? Read and find out ;) !MALEC! Sizzy and Clace! I'm not good in summaries, so please just check the story :P
1. New Beginning

**A/N: I do not own anything but the imaginary place called Blackwater valley and the plot. All the characters belong to the oh so mighty Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

**Chapter one – New beginning**

Alec was sitting in his grey Toyota Corolla. Jace was driving as usual, so Alec just watched as the familiar city went by and trees surrounded them. The car smelled like cigarettes because he didn't have the guts to tell Jace not to smoke while driving. Alec had always hated the smell, but he loved his best friend so he let the smell linger inside of his car once again. He slowly opened another window as Jace dropped his cigarette to the ground.

"You know, I don't think this will be as bad as you think," Jace said and quickly looked at Alec. Alec sighed and tried not to breath in the smoke.

"Yeah, that might be right," he answered. He was sure that Jace would see right trough his lie.

"We are just moving away, it's not that big deal. Besides this place isn't that far away," the golden-eyed boy said and smiled.

"How about Izzy and Max? Mom and dad won't be there for them, I'm sure," Alec asked nervously and stared at his adopted brother's profile. It was Jace's time to sigh.

"Izzy will be there. She said that she will take care of Max. And she has a car so they can come over whenever they want to," Jace answered. His tone was relaxed and calming. Sometimes it was hard to think that Alec was the older one of the couple.

Alec turned his eyes to the road again. They had been driving for almost an hour and he was getting sick of the huge green trees. The road was in good condition though, and it calmed his nerves a little bit. Maybe they wouldn't get into an accident and die. He closed his bright blue eyes.

"I'm trying to get some sleep, if you don't mind," he said to Jace.

"Yeah, go ahead. We should be there in forty minutes," Jace answered. Alec let out an annoyed sigh, but Jace didn't say anything.

* * *

"Alec, hey! Wake up, we are here," Alec heard Jace shouting, way too loud and straight to his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Why would you do that?" Alec yelled and almost hit his head to the car's ceiling.

"Believe it or not, I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes. Dude, you were seariously passed out," Jace explained and opened the driver's door.

"Now get up, I need to get to toilet," Jace continued and jumped out of the car. Alec rolled his eyes and got out too. It was so typical Jace; he didn't want to stop for wc breaks.

Jace locked the car and tossed the keys to Alec. Alec easily caught them and put them to his jeans' pocket.

Alec looked around and saw the slightly familiar parking lot. He and Jace had been there few times before; when they first went to see the apartment, when they got the keys, and when they brought all their stuff there. The apartment was a small and old house with two bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, and a living room. It was located near the road and the forests, but the town itself couldn't be called a village. Well, it had no skyscrapers or huge shopping malls, but it had highly respected college, few nice nightclubs, and comfy little resaturants and coffee shops. Blackwater valley was, despite its name, a beautiful and social place. Alec smiled.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood! We need togo right now! Otherwise I'm gonna wet my pants," Jace said from the wooden door. Alec laughed and rushed beside his best friend.

"Open the door, for god's sake! We don't want you to piss yourself on a first day in here, do we?" Alec said laughing even harder.

"It seems like thats exactly what you want," Jace said and smiled. Before Alec could answer, the golden boy had already run trough the open door.

* * *

**A/N: So, this was the beginning of my FIRST FANFIC EVER! It is really short, I know, but I PROMISE to make next chapters longer. I'm Finnish, so English isn't my first language, and because of that there may be spelling mistakes. But hey, I'm trying! I would love to hear your opinions of this short and humble start. And yes, this is a Malec fic and Magnus will arrive soon enough, don't worry about that!The first reviewer gets imaginary rainbow sparkles and lots of love!**

**Love, Kiikka**


	2. Night Out

**A/N: So, I forgot to tell you, that this is indeed All Human fic! **

**WARNING: BOYxBOY! Don't like, don't read!**

**I only own the plot and the Blackwater valley. At this point, all the characters belong to Cassandra Clare!**

* * *

**Chapter two - Night out**

Alec was lying on his bed, staring at the light blue ceiling. His new room already felt like home. Well, at least more home than his room at their old house had ever felt. He and Jace had spent two days transporting their furniture and putting their stuff to right places. Alec's room was smaller than Jace's, but he didn't mind at all. He found small bedrooms more comfortable than massive ones. There was one small bed (big enough for him, though), a wooden writing desk, chair, three bookcases and a guitar in his room. He was a book nerd; always reading novels. All three bookcases were full of hardcovers and paperbacks, and some of them even lied on the floor. Alec also liked to play his guitar. His grandfather had given it to him when he was just a little boy. He and Jace had played hours back then, though Jace had always been more talented with music.

Alec stopped his daydreaming as he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Alec asked as Jace peeked from the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Alec rolled his eyes.

"When did you start knocking and asking if you can enter? Of course you can come in. It's not like I'm angry with you or anything," Alec answered and rose into a sitting position. Jace shrugged.

"I just thought you might be sleeping,"

"Not after the car ride. How about you? Already sick and tired of this wilderness?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I was thinking that we should celebrate our first night in here," Jace said and smirked. Alec knew that face way too well.

"Oh no, Jace! I don't know what you're thinking of, but I can see that it's something awful," Alec said, his eyes wide with horror.

"I didn't even get to tell you about my plan," Jace whined.

"Oh, I think we both know your plan. Nightclubs, am I right?" Alec said and shook his head.

"Not gonna happen. You're seventeen, and that means no drinking or clubbing for you for few more years," he continued. Jace furrowed his eyebrows and let out a sigh.

"Alec, why are you so boring? Do I need to beg you?" Jace asked and dropped on his knees.

"Oh please, you bestest of the best! I'll do the dishes for a month! I'll wash your underwear! I'll do whatever!" Jace continued, shouting. He had his hands in front of his face, and he let out a fake sob. Alec mentally facepalmed.

"Jace, it seems like you're eight," he stated smiling. Jace didn't answer, but he looked at Alec with his arms crossed, pouting. Alec let out a breath.

"You are not gonna leave me alone before I say yes, are you?" Alec asked with his eyebrows raised. Jace smirked like a devil.

"Of course not,"

"That's what I thought,"

* * *

In the end Alec just had to give up and agree to Jace's plans. His best friend had forced him to change into new clothes (which Alec thought was very unnecessery), and now Jace was driving them to the nearby nightclub.

"I read that The House on flames is pretty cool place," Jace said and smirked. He was very pleased with himself, Alec could tell.

"Whatever," Alec answered, now pouting like a child in a candy store. He looked at his "nicer" clothes; his jeans weren't dirty, and his black T-shirt wasn't full of holes like all of his sweaters were. Jace had tried to get him wear a white shirt, but Alec had insisted that he would only wear black. After all, partying always led Alec to unfortunate incidents.

"Wipe off that 'angsty teenager' –face of yours. We are here," Jace said and pulled the car into a free parking lot.

"This is my normal face," Alec said, just to annoy Jace. Of course it didn't work. Jace just rolled his eyes and stopped the car.

"Get out, Alec. Have some fun! I bet it's been a while since you've been out,"

"I was out today,"

"Being _outside_ and being _out_ are two very different things," Jace said and got out of the car. Alec sighed and got out too, slamming the door closed behind him. He was in a very bad mood.

"Try not to break the car," Jace said and closed the door gently.

"It's _my _car," Alec answered. He knew that he was being an asshole, but it was Jace's fault for practicly dragging him there.

"Yeah, but I'm always driving," Jace said.

"Lets just go inside," he continued.

Alec looked at the building made of grey bricks. It had huge doubledoors, and the music could be heard from outside. There was a gigantic neon sign above the doors. It was glowing in green, red and blue, and it said "The House On Flames" with a weird looking flame right next to it. There was no bouncer at the door.

"I'm pretty sure, they're not going to sell you anything," Alec said as he followed Jace to the door. Jace laughed.

"We'll see about that,"

* * *

Jace had vanished almost instantly as Alec had entered the club. It was dark, and the neon lights flashed through the darkness, hurting his eyes. Alec just stood at the door, muttering to himself how "_This was a bad idea" _and how_ "Jace is a huge douchebag"_. The place looked much bigger from the inside. After few minutes standing, he spotted a bar and decided to order something (non-alcoholic). He walked to the bar, trying hard not to bump into anyone.

The bar was small and there was only one person, a woman, sitting in front of the counter. She sipping from her pink drink and watching as all the other people danced. She had long blond hair, and she was wearing a red coctail dress (which was extremely short, by the way) with red stilettos. Her lips were painted red, as were her fingernails. Alec sat on a barstool, as far away from her as he could. He looked around, trying to find a bartender, but there wasn't anyone even near. Alec sighed. This was just his luck.

"Why, hello there," Alec heard a women voice say. He turned his head and almost fell from the chair as the red lady had sat right next to him.

"Umm, hi?" Alec answered awkwardly. The lady smiled sweetly and took a sip from her drink.

"I think I haven't seen you here before," The women stated.

"Nice eyes, by the way," she continued. Her drink smelled strongly of alcohol, but she didn't seem to be drunk.

"Oh, umm, thank you," Alec stuttered. He was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You're welcome, lovely," Scratch that! He was feeling extremely uncomfortable. The women ducked her head a bit and whispered to Alec's ear.

"You are very beautiful, my dear. You can't even imagine what some people would like to do to you," Alec was in panic, but he had no nerve to tell the red women to leave him alone. This was the exact reason he didn't do clubbing! He was paralyzed as the lady continued her whispering.

"You know, they would drag you to their bedroom, blue eyes, and please you till yo—"

"Camille, leave that poor kid alone!" The women straightened up instantly and smirked at Alec.

"I was just having some fun," the women, Camille, said and turned her head to the man who was standing behind the counter. Alec turned his head too, though he was still in complete shock.

"Find someone who is as old as you, and do not try to scare my customers away," the man said.

"I get it, honey. I'll go find someone else to tease," Camille said and rose up. As she left, she gave Alec a quick smile that made shivers run through Alec's body.

"I'm sorry about Camille. She didn't realize how scared you were. She just likes to fool around," the man said. Now Alec had more time to look at the bartender, and once again he almost fell off from the chair.

The bartender was very beautiful: he had nice caramel-coloured skin, glowing green eyes, and black hair with blue stripes. He was wearing a white tank top and incredibly tight skinny jeans. His eyes were lined with black and– was that glitter?

"Can I get you something to drink? Free of charge," the man said and smiled. Alec swallowed hard.

"Umm, yeah. Coke would be fine," he answered and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Alright, it will only take a second," the man said and turned around. Alec's hands were swetting, so he wiped them to his jeans. The man returned with a glass of coke in his hand.

"Here you go," he said and offered Alec the glass. Alec took it and smiled shyly.

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome," the green-eyed man answered smiling. Alec couldn't help noticing that the man's eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter as he smiled. Alec took a gulp from his coke.

"My name is Magnus Bane, by the way," the man said.

"I'm Alec. Alec Lightwood,"

"Does Alec come from Alexander?" the man— Magnus asked.

"Yes, it does,"

"Alexander Lightwood, eh? You've got a nice name there," Magnus said and smirked.

"Thanks, you too," Alec answered. He was sure that his cheeks were flushing red.

"I need to get to work now, but if you have something, _anything_, that you need, don't be afraid to come to me," Magnus said. Alec nodded, because he was afraid that his voice would break. Magnus smiled once more and went to serve another customer.

Alec stood up and walked to the outdoor. He needed to get some fresh air. He almost ran as he tried to reach the door, and when he was in front of it, he tugged the door open and jumped into the night air. Alec couldn't stop thinking of the green-eyed Magnus. He had been so nice, and beautiful, and – oh God — his voice! Magnus's voice had been deep and warm and – _sexy_. Even the word made Alec blush.

Alec ran his hands trough his raven black hair and slid to the ground. How could someone be so perfect?

* * *

**A/N: Tadaa! What did you think? This has about 1700 words, and this is THE lenght. I would love to hear some pros and cons about this chapter (wink wink!). I hope you guys liked this!**

**And thanks for the first review **** I was so happy because of it!**

**Love, Kiikka**


	3. Lost Not Forgotten

**WARNING! BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.**

**I do not own a thing, except the plot and Blackwater valley!**

* * *

**Chapter three – Lost Not Forgotten**

The clock was almost four in the morning and Magnus was still working, even though the club had closed at two.

"Rough night, huh?" Magnus turned around and saw Camille sitting on a counter. She had her legs crossed, and her platinum blonde hair landed recklessly to her shoulders.

"Not that bad, actually," Magnus answered and smiled. He was gathering all empty glasses and bottles together.

"Because of that blue-eyed hottie? I know that the combination of blue eyes and black hair practically makes you drool," Camille said with amused tone and tied her hair into a bun. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't even get to know him, Camille. He left instantly as I went to serve another customer. He didn't even finish his coke," Camille made a face at the word _"coke"_.

"Oh, come on! He must have said something,"

"I only know his name. Now could you please get off from the counter," Magnus said and placed all the bottles and glasses to a sink.

"Shoot," Camille said, as she dropped to the floor.

"Alexander Lightwood. But his tone sounded like he prefers to be called Alec," Magnus said, not raising his eyes from the dishes he had started to wash.

"What a shame, though. Alexander is such a lovely name," he continued. Magnus waited Camille to say something in response, but she was quiet.

"Camille?" Magnus said and turned around. His blond friend's eyes had shot wide.

"Earth to Camille! What is it?" Magnus asked and waved his hand in front of Camille's model-like face. The sleeping beauty finally woke up, blinking her eyes few times, and asked:

"Are you sure his name was Alexander Lightwood?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Magnus answered. He was feeling confused. Camille crossed her arms.

"I should have known it," she said quietly.

"What is it?" Magnus asked for what felt like hundredth time. Camille closed her eyes for a short perioid of time, and then looked Magnus straight to his eyes.

"He is the one who bought Jem's house,"

* * *

Alec Lightwood had always been a morning person. Even now, after only three hours of sleep, he woke up at six. He had never understood why people wanted to sleep late. In his opinion, sunrise was the most beautiful time of the day. Alec had drawn his curtains aside, and now the orange-golden sunlight poured into his room. The nature outside his window looked magical, and the emerald green pines reminded him of the bartender's wonderful eyes. Alec was sure, that if he had had more time to sleep, he would have dreamt of Magnus. He knew it was stupid to be so attracted to someone he didn't even know, but he couldn't help it.

As the sun had risen, Alec desided to go to the kitchen and make some breakfast for him and Jace. Jace never had hangover, but after drinking, he always ate like a horse. Alec quietly walked to their kitchen, and grabbed eggs, bacon, butter and toast from the fridge (Jace always wanted to keep their bread and toasts in the fridge, though he never had told Alec why). After placing all the stuff to the kitchen counter, right next to the stove, he took a frying pan out of the kitchen cabinet. Alec was almost as bad in cooking as Izzy was, but he had always succeeded in frying bacon and eggs (when Izzy always burned them, or added some disgusting spices).

* * *

As Alec had assumed, Jace woke up around ten. He had been so hungry, that anyone who didn't know him, would have thought that he was an elephant. Jace had also rambled on and on about the hot chicks he had met last night. Even though Jace knew that Alec was gay, he didn't seem to get that Alec didn't give a damn about his girl-adventures. Although, every now and then, Alec felt a tiny pang of jealousy in his chest.

Jace had always been the number one for Alec. Of course he loved Izzy and Max too, but with Jace, it was something very different. Jace had been adopted to the Lightwood family when Jace had been five and Alec six. It hadn't taken Alec too long to learn to love Jace like his other siblings, but as they had gotten older, Alec had started to feel something more. When Alec had turned fourteen, he had finally realised that he was in love with Jace. Of course, he had never told it to anybody, but after a year, Isabelle had guessed it herself. She had never told it to anyone, though.

A voice brought Alec back to the present.

"Can I have have the last one?" Jace asked and pointed to the last piece of bacon.

"Yeah, sure," Alec said, blinking his eyes. Jace smiled and took the piece of bacon between his fingers, not bothering to use the fork. His golden curls were messy, and he was only wearing his black pyjama pants. Alec couldn't help but take a quick glance of Jace's bare chest. _"For god's sake, Alec! He's your brother and your best friend,"_ he thought. Jace got up from his chair.

"You would make a perfect wife, Alec. If you were a girl, I would totally marry you," Jace said and flashed a smile. Alec felt his cheeks heating up, but luckily Jace had already turned to the sink.

* * *

Magnus was sitting in his favorite café, drinking his favorite drink; milk coffee with whipped cream and cinnamon. He had his black sunglasses on, so no one would see the bags under his eyes. Magnus hated mornings. Especially the ones that he had to face after only five hours of sleep. But now he wasn't here just to spend a normal saturday morning. He was here to see Will.

William Herondale was one of Magnus's best friends. They had known each other forever, and there was a time when Magnus had a massive crush on him. But now those days were gone, and Magnus just needed to talk to Will.

It didn't take too long for Will to show up. The black-haired and blue-eyed man walked to Magnus's table and sat down. He was wearing a black dress shirt and jeans.

"Magnus," he said, and his voice sounded raspy and tired.

"William, I'm glad you came. Though, you could have chosen a better time for us to meet," Magnus said and smiled.

"It is quite hard to find a good time in weekends, for you work all night, and I work all day. The morning was the only suitable time," Will said and smiled too. Magnus took a gulp from his coffee.

"Do you mind waiting for a moment, if I go order myself a coffee?" the black-haired man continued.

"No, I don't mind at all. Go ahead," Magnus said and waved with his hand.

After about five minutes, Will came back to the table with his coffee in one hand.

"I'm sorry it took so long. They just didn't seem to understand the difference between coffee with milk, and coffee with sugar," Will said and rolled his eyes, and Magnus laughed a bit. Will was always so strict about his coffee.

"It happens, you know," Magnus answered.

"It shouldn't happen," Will said and drank from his coffee.

"And could you please take off your sunglasses. I find it very annoying when I can't see your face while I'm talking to you," he continued. _"Oh yeah,"_ Magnus thought, _"Will was definitely not a morning person,"_.

"I'd rather not. I didn't have any time to make my face look bearable,"

"Come on, Magnus. It's not like I haven't seen you on your worst. Remember that time when you had a black eye and puke all over your shirt? And your hair—,"

"Yeah, I really would like to just forget about that," Magnus said and took off his sunglasses. Even though the lights in the café were quite dim, they still hurt his eyes.

"Thank you. Now, what did you want to talk about?" Will asked.

"I heard you have sold Jem's house," Magnus answered straight. Will raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't afford to keep it anymore. And besides, Jem died almost five years ago. It is a high time to move on," Will said. His voice sounded strong, but there was sadness in his eyes. Magnus wanted to say something to comfort Will, but he had used all the words a long time ago.

"Who told you?" Will asked.

"Camille,"

"Ah, of course she did," Will said.

"Will, I'm sure we can still buy the house back. I can help you with the money. And I'm sure that Camille, Gabriel and Clary would want to help you too. And Tessa—,"

"Tessa has made clear that she doesn't want to be anywhere near me. She has already bought an apartment from New York," Will said and dropped his eyes to the table. His tone was angry and sad at the same time. Magnus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be. After all, it isn't your fault,"

"I met the new owner yesterday," Magnus said carefully. Will raised his eyes curiously.

"You mean the Lightwood boys?" Will asked.

"Boys? There's more than one?"

"Yes, Jonathan and Alexander. Which one did you meet?"

"Alexander. The one who looks a bit like you," Magnus answered. _"But he has more beautiful eyes than you have,"_ he wanted to add.

* * *

"Do you want to go out today? Jace shouted from their brown couch. Alec was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. He spat the toothpaste to the sink and shouted back:

"Go _out _or go _outside_?" He could almost hear Jace rolling his eyes.

"Do you want to go _outside_, Alec. Happy?" Alec walked to the living room and smirked.

"Yes and yes. Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Just walking around maybe. The town centre isn't that far away, is it?" Jace answered and turned his head to Alec's direction.

"No, it's not that far away, so we can easily walk there. We'll probably have to eat there too, couse we really don't have much food in our fridge," Alec answered. They actually needed to buy some food for home too. Jace wouldn't survive alive, if he wouldn't get food.

"Yeah, food sounds very good," Jace said and smiled sheepisly. Alec just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You're not gonna stay in that shape if you keep eating like a rhino," Alec stated. As response, Jace threw a pillow to Alec's face.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! I'm pretty happy with this chapter, though it has not Malec in it. But you have to be patient, right? ;) This chapter's supposed to explain the relationships between the people and stuff... Opinions, please?**

**AAAANNDD, thanks for the one review, and my first favorite and follow **** I am so happy!**

**Love, Kiikka**


	4. To Go Or Not To Go

**WARNING: BOYxBOY! Don't like, don't read ;)**

**Cassie's characters, still.**

* * *

**Chapter four – To Go or Not to Go**

"We'll take one black coffee, one glass of orange juice, and two dishes of parmesan pasta," Alec said to the young girl behind the counter. She had recklessly curly red hair, dark green eyes and freckles. She was wearing a green-white cap that said "Will's Lunchbar", and a cotton shirt and jeans.

"Alright. I'll bring your food to the table as soon as it's ready," she said and smiled. Alec thanked her, and went to the table where Jace was already sitting. He sat down and took off his grey college jacket.

"Did she tell you how long it will take?" Jace asked. He was gnawing on a piece of baguette.

"No, but I guess it won't take too long. There's no other people here,"

The restaurant, or the _lunchbar_ as they seemed to call it in Blackwater valley, was very cosy. It was small, and it had huge windows. The tables were made of real wood, and the tableclothes and curtains were made of green fabric which had white squares in was also a basket full of tiny baguettes on each table.

They sat in silence for about five minutes, and Alec was getting very bored.

"That waitress-girl looked very cute," Jace stated at last. Alec rolled his eyes: Here we go again.

"Did you catch her name?" the golden boy asked.

"No. I didn't look, really," Alec answered and grabbed a piece of baguette from the basket.

"I hope she's the one who's gonna bring us our food," Jace said and looked to the door that led to the lunchbar's kitchen. Alec sighed.

"Does it look like there's other waitresses?" he said.

"I think she might be sixteen or seventeen," Jace said, picking his fingernails, not listening to Alec.

"Actually, I'm twenty," the red-haired girl said smiling, and put the dishes on the table. Jace's eyes shot wide. Alec had to admit that the girl didn't look that old at all.

"Here's your food. I'll go get the drinks," she continued and left. The Lightwood boys stared at each other in silence, not blinking even at once.

"Luckily she didn't seem angry," Jace said finally. Alec nodded. Once again, Jace had opened his mouth in a perfect place.

* * *

"Do you need any help at the lunchbar?" Magnus asked as he and Will walked towards Will's restaurant.

"No, I don't think so. Clary and Simon are there. Besides, there's probably no customers at all because it's sunday," Will answered.

"Ah, I see. Then I'll just order something, so I can hang out with you guys,"

"Don't you have more important stuff to do?"

"Well, Camille is out of town with her girlfriends. I can't understand how she has the strenght to do anything. She was at the club with me, after all," Magnus said and shrugged.

"Then you are welcome," Will said smiling as they reached their destination.

* * *

The waitress arrived soon to bring Alec and Jace's drinks.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meal," she said. Alec saw Jace looking at the girl's nametag.

"Thank you, Clary. You have a beautiful hair, by the way," Jace said and flashed one of his most stunning smiles. Alec had never heard Jace use as pathetic pick-up line as that. Clary didn't seem to mind, though. Her cheeks flushed crimson as she stuttered a "thank you" and left.

"I think she likes me," Jace said smirking.

"Jace, she's three years older than you,"

"No one cares, Alec,"

They started to eat, Jace like he hadn't eaten for months, and Alec more like a normal person. Alec didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings, so he didn't hear as the door to the lunchbar opened.

"Hey, I think that's the one who sold us the house," Jace said as his eyes caught the first person coming from the door.

"And is that other one the bartender from the House on Flames?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Alec turned around, and indeed, it was the bartender-Magnus.

"Oh god," Alec said, turned around, and ducked his head. _"Please don't let him see me,"_ he thought fiercely.

"What? Did you forget to pay for your drinks or something?" Jace asked, not bothering to whisper.

"Where did they go?" Alec asked quietly, not answering to Jace's stupid question.

"Umm, I think they are heading toward us," Jace said, the confusion clear in his voice.

"Oh lord, kill me now,"

* * *

"Will, you were wrong. There are customers in here," Magnus stated. Will looked to the table Magnus was looking at, and smiled.

"The Lightwoods," he said. Magnus blinked. The other one of the boys, Jonathan, he guessed, had golden-blonde curly hair. Not Magnus's type, really.

"Oh, they don't look anything alike," Magnus said. He wouldn't had recognized Alec either, if Will wouldn't had said anything.

"Should we go greet them?" Will asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, why not?"

* * *

"Hello," Alec heard William say. _"Why? What have I done wrong?"_ he thought as he raised his head.

"Hello, William and— a bartender dude?" Jace said and raised his eyebrow.

"Magnus," the green-eyed man answered. Alec only nodded to them.

"May we join your company?" William asked._ "No, you may not!" _Alec's mind shouted, but instead he had to answer:

"Yeah, of course,"

"Magnificent," Magnus said and dragged two chairs from another table. He gave one to William, and then sat right next to Alec. _"Keep calm now, you idiot,"_ Alec thought to himself.

"Nice to see you again, Alexander," Magnus said and smiled. Alec made a face at that.

"It's Alec," he said. Jace looked confused.

"Do you two know each other?" he asked. Alec fought the urge to hit Magnus.

"Umm, we spoke a few words at the club last night," he answered quickly.

"Is that so,"

"Yeah,"

"Oh,"

The awkward converstation between him and Jace was cut, as Alec's phone started ringing. He dug his old Nokia from his jeans pocket, and answered.

"Hi, Alec!"

"Max! Why are you calling from Izzy's phone?" Alec asked.

"Izzy is driving and she asked me to call you," Max answered. Even though Alec's littlebrother sounded excited, Alec was a bit nervous.

"Why? Has something happened?"

"No, don't worry Alec. We're just coming to see you and Jace," Max answered.

"Really? When do you think you'll be here?"

"Izzy, when will we be there?" Alec heard Max asking. He had to smile at his littlebrother's cuteness.

"Izzy says we'll be there in an hour,"

"That's great, Max. I'll see you soon then," Alec said smiling.

"Yes, see you brother,"

"Bye, Max!"

"Bye, Bye!"

Alec knew that it had been only a day since he last saw his siblings, but he still missed them.

"That was Max, wasn't it?" Jace asked.

"Yeah. He and Izzy are coming here today," Alec answered and smiled.

"Today? That's nice. I bet Izzy wants to see the House on Flames," Jace said.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"She can't drink for she is too young, you can't drink for you are too young, I won't drink even when I turn twenty-one. And besides, someone would need to take care of Max," Alec said.

"Come on, Alec! Max is twelve. He will survive few hours alone," Jace said. Alec wanted to murder him.

"I know it's not my bussiness, but it would be nice to meet your sister. We could all meet at the club and get to know each other," William said. Alec wanted to murder him too.

"I bet that Magnus could get us some free drinks," William continued.

"Yes, I can, actually. And it would be nice way to meet some new people too. Clary and Simon are also coming," Magnus said and smiled. No matter how attractive Magnus was, Alec still wanted to murder him.

"No, no, and once again: _No_. That's my final word," Alec said and crossed his arms. He would not let his siblings go crazy and party all night while their littlebrother was alone.

* * *

At the end, Alec had lost again. That was one of the cons for having two siblings with strong will. Izzy and Jace had whined for forty minutes, and finally Alec gave up. It was like telling five-year-olds not to run.

"Are you sure that you will be fine by yourself?" Alec asked for twentieth time.

"Yes. I have piles of comics with me, and I'll call you if something happens," Max said. The little Lightwood had repeated those words so many times that it almost sounded like a mantra.

"I love you, Max. Good night," Alec said and hugged his littlebrother.

"I love you too, Alec. Take care of Izzy and Jace,"

"I will. See you in the morning,"

"See you, Alec," Max said and squirmed away from his brother's hug. Alec smiled and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"What took you so long? We're gonna be late," Izzy said as Alec opened the door to his Toyota. Jace was smoking again, but this time he wasn't driving.

"I wanted to make sure that Max will be fine," Alec answered as he started the engine.

"Someday you will have to face that Max is not a baby anymore," Jace said and dropped his cigarette from the open car window.

"But he's still a kid, and kids need someone who takes care of them," Alec said, driving the car out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Wow, this place looks awesome! It's weird that a little town like this has a nightclub," Izzy said as the Lightwood siblings had entered the House on Flames. Alec wasn't happy about coming there again, but someone needed to drive his siblings home safely.

"Yeah, it is kinda cool, right?" Jace answered.

"Now lets go! I wanna meet _everyone_!" Izzy said, grabbing Alec's sleeve.

"Fine then," Alec answered, not even bothering to sound excited. After all, the people they were going to hang out with, weren't actually their friends.

They started their walk to the bar (Magnus had suggested them to meet there).

"Is Clary already here?" Jace asked from Alec.

"I don't know," Alec answered. His tone was annoyed, but he tried not to be the stick in the mud. After all, Jace had been so excited about meeting Clary again.

As they arrived to the bar counter, Alec immediately glanced at Magnus. He was wearing a neon green tanktop and black leather pants. He had spiked up his hair, and his eyes were once again covered in makeup. He had plain black sneakers, and there was a simple little cross necklace around his neck. Now that Alec got to think about it, Magnus had had it at the café also, and maybe last night too. He wasn't sure, though.

"Nice to see you, guys," Magnus said and smiled. He was holding a bottle of beer that he offered to Jace. The golden boy took it gladly.

"You must be Isabelle," Magnus said and offered his hand.

"Call me Izzy," she said and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Izzy. I'm Magnus. Would you wan't something to drink?"

"Not now, thank you. Later perhaps," Izzy answered and smiled. Magnus nodded and smiled back. Then he turned to Alec.

"How about you Alexa— _Alec_?" Magnus asked. _"Why is it so hard to remember?" _Alec thought to himself.

"No thanks, I'm fine," he said.

"The others are running late, for Simon couldn't find his shoes," Magnus said and rolled his eyes. Everyone, even Alec, smiled at that.

* * *

It had been almost two hours since the others arrived. Alec had tried to avoid his drunk siblings, and had even taken a walk around the neighborhood. Now he had returned to the bar counter, because his feet hurt. The music had changed, and they were now playing slow songs. Everyone had clung to each other, some of them making out in the middle of a dancefloor. Alec didn't recognize the song, but it made him feel sleepy. He buried his head to his hands and closed his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Alec flinched because of the words and lifted his head. He saw Magnus's green eyes staring back at him.

"Excuse me, _what_?" Alec asked, confused.

"Would you like to dance with me," Magnus repeated. Alec's heart skipped a beat, and he felt a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Umm, I don't do dancing," Alec answered and moved his eyes to the counter. His palms were swetting so he had to wipe them to his jeans.

"And why is that?" Magnus asked. His voice was soft and deep, very seductive in Alec's opinion.

"I can't dance. I've never tried," Alec answered awkwardly.

"You never know, if you never try," Magnus said and jumpped over the counter.

"Come on, I'll teach you," he said and pulled Alec with him to the dancefloor.

Magnus led them to the dancefloor and pulled Alec closer. Alec leaned against Magnus's chest, and tried not to step on his feet. He rested his head against Magnus's shoulder, and he felt how his heart was beating: too loud and too quickly, as if it was ready to jump out of his chest. They were swinging from side to side, and Alec felt that he was in a dream, the dream he would have wanted to see last night. He closed his eyes and breathed in Magnus's scent.

"See? I knew you could do it," Magnus whispered to Alec's ear. His breath tickled Alec, and the words made his body shiver. Magnus lifted Alec's head with his fingers. Now they were facing each other, and Alec was staring at Magnus's emerald eyes. He was slightly taller than Alec, few inches or so.

"Alexander," Magnus whispered softly. This time Alec didn't mind Magnus using his full name. Alec partly closed his eyes and leaned froward, closer and closer to Magnus. He could already smell the menthol scent of his breath, feel their lips almost touching.

Alec jumped as the music suddenly changed, the electronic beat pounding, and all the people starting to jump and dance at that instant. Alec quickly drew away from Magnus, pushing him away. Magnus had a confused look on his face, but Alec only hurried away, not looking back. He needed to get to the door, needed to get away. He's cheeks were burning, and his legs felt weak. _What had he almost done?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**OH MY GAWD! You must hate me now... I know, I hate myself too. But this was not the time nor place for their first kiss, sorry ****!**

**But hey! It's over two thousand words :D Hope that comforts you a bit. I would love to hear some feedback from the followers (krhm, wink wink). What do you like, what you don't? What would you like to read? More something? Less something? TELL MEIHHH!**

**And, of course, thank you for the follows and reviews and favorites and everything **** I really appreciate them. Yeah, so thanks.**

**I'm out!**

**Love, Kiikka**


	5. Rest In Peace

**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry that it's been so long since my last update, but I cannot promise you these chapters coming out regurlarly. I have tons of shit to do (including my most important exams and auditions to different kind of schools) and I don't always have the time to write this fic.**

**BUT! While waiting, you might wanna check out my friend's Malec –story:**

www. fanfiction s/9186298/1/Hididng-In-Plain-Sight **Just take away the spaces :)**

**And also, you may already have noticed that my pen name has changed :P I will be using **_**William Dean **_**for now on. The reason is pretty simple: I don't want my friends in my real life to find my profile :D**

**WARNING: BoyxBoy! Don't like? Then this is certainly not the story for you :3**

**Cassie still owns every character and stuff. And the song is ****"I Walk Beside You" by Dream Theater. The plot is mine though ;)**

* * *

**Chapter five – Rest In Peace**

As Alec opened the door and stepped outside, he was greeted with his sister's dark eyes. Isabelle grabbed him from his wrist and dragged him around the corner.

"Ow, Izzy! What the hell was that?" Alec asked, annoyed. He rubbed his wrist and stared at his dark-haired sister.

"That's exactly what I would like to know," Izzy answered sharply, crossing her arms. Alec furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't have a clue, what Izzy was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" the tall girl asked and raised her eyebrows. Now Alec crossed his arms too. It was a habit they both had.

"I'm searious, Isabelle! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really? So you didn't share a dance, which looked pretty intimate for me, with Magnus just a moment ago? You didn't almost kiss him and then ran away? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Isabelle snapped. Her tone was murderous and she looked hurt. Alec's eyes went wide with realization. Isabelle had seen it!

"You— you saw it?" he asked, feeling the color draw from his face. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Obviously!" she said, sounding even more angry.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy. I didn't know you liked him like that," Alec said and buried his head to his hands.

"Excuse me, what?"

"Izzy, please forgive me. If I had known that you like him, I wouldn't have—"

"I don't like Magnus! I mean, I like him, but I don't _like _him," Izzy said sounding amused. Alec raised his head from his hands.

"You don't?"

"No. But I think someone else does. You know, a certain blue-eyed and black-haired boy," Izzy said, wiggling her eyebrows and smirking. Alec was shocked.

"DOES WILL _LIKE _MAGNUS?" Alec shouted suprised, a bit too loud. Izzy facepalmed

"No Alec! I didn't mean Will, but you," Alec was horrified.

"I do not like Magnus like that. Izzy, I don't even know where he lives or how old is he exactly!" he said, but Izzy didn't seem convinced.

"Why did you guys almost kiss then?" she asked, smirking. Her voice was warm and curious. Alec opened and closed his mouth few times, but he didn't know what to say. He just stared at his hands.

"Well, are you gonna answer me or will you just stand there til the world ends?" Izzy asked. Even though she sounded curious, Alec knew that his sister actually wanted to make sure that everything was okay. She just had pretty weird way to do so.

"I don't know, really. I guess I find him kinda attractive," Alec answered finally, taking a tiny glance at his sister.

"And with _'kinda attractive"_ you mean?"

"Uhmm... Beautiful?" Alec answered and rubbed his hands together.

"And?" Izzy questioned, not being happy with Alec's answer.

"Oh, and handsome and interesting," Alec said awkwardly. He didn't want to talk about these things with his baby sister.

"And you think he is sexy," Izzy added smirking. Alec stared at her, his eyes wide.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood," Alec whispered and looked behind his back, making sure there was no one else outside.

"Stop that. Can't you just let me be?" the blue-eyed man said, pouting. The funny thing was, that Alec knew that Izzy wouldn't just leave it there. Isabelle just laughed.

"Come on, Alec! We both know it's true," she said, placing her hand to Alec's shoulder. Alec pulled away from Izzy, turned around, and walked inside the club again. He just didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was pissed off.

* * *

Alec had walked straight to the bar, and this time he was lucky: Magnus was nowhere to be seen. Alec had ordered himself a _real_ drink with _real_ alcohol, not caring about the little voice inside his head. For the first time in his life, he wanted to get drunk. Better yet, he wanted to get completely wasted.

Alec grabbed the tiny shotglass. The smell was awfull, but the clear liquid looked almost like water. Alec drank it with one gulp. The strong and warm taste of alcohol made him cough: It also tasted horrible, unlike water or coke. Alec put the unpleasant burning in his throat aside, and asked the bartender to give him another one. He drank it instantly and ordered yet another one. And another one. And another one.

Alec didn't remember, how many shots he had taken, but as he was about to ask the bartender for one more, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around, the alcohol in his blood making his brain go fuzzy.

"I think yuo've had enough," the tall and blue-eyed man, William, said. His voice was strict and friendly, but it annoyed Alec very much. Who Will was to tell him to stop drinking?

"I think it's none of your bussiness," Alec answered, his voice suprisingly clear and understandable.

"You're drunk," Will said matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not," Alec responded. He tried to get up to prove his point, but his knees hit the floor for he didn't have the strenght to hold himself up anymore. Alec felt his cheeks flame up, so he just stared at his legs, wanting to cut them off. But then the sudden realization hit him.

"Oh god. I was supposed to drive Izzy and Jace back home," Alec said, finally accepting that he was drunk. He raised his head as he heard Will let out an amused breath.

"Come on," Will said and offered his hand to Alec.

"I'll drive you home and come pick up your siblings later," Alec took Will's hand and let the older man pull him up.

"You haven't been drinking, have you?" Alec asked as he leaned to Will.

"No. I've been sober for five years now," William answered with a sad smile.

* * *

"**I was feeling sick so Will drove me home. He will come pick you up later," **Alec stared at the text message he had just written, but his eyes didn't understand the tiny text, so he just sent it. It didn't take Izzy too long to answer.

"**That's not necessery. We're going to Simon's for an afterparty,"** Alec didn't have a clue who Simon was, but at this point he didn't actually care. He threw his phone to the floor, knowing that it wouldn't break (it was an old Nokia after all).

Alec was lying on his brown couch. His head hurt and his mouth was dry. Will was standing right beside the couch.

"Do you want me to make some coffee?" he asked.

"Why coffee?"

"It will help you with your drunken state," Will answered, making Alec sigh.

"Fine then," Alec answered. William walked to the kitchen, and Alec had to remind himself that this place had belonged to him not so long ago. Alec wondered, why Will had sold the house in a first place, but the pounding headache didn't give him any space to think, so he just let the question slip from his mind.

The house was quiet besides the noices coming from the kitchen. Alec knew that Max was sleeping in Jace's room, and it was good. Jace's room was in the other side of the house, so if Alec and Will would speak, Max wouldn't wake up to their voices.

"How do you want your coffee?" Will asked from the kitchen door.

"Black," Alec answered. Will nodded and went to the kitchen again. About thirty seconds later, he came out with two cups of coffee in his hands. He walked to the couch and put the cups on the table.

"I think you should go to bed. You don't look quite well," Will said, sitting down beside Alec.

"Yeah, you might be right," Alec answered. In fact, he was feeling a bit dizzy. Alec got up, and this time his feet did have the strenght to hold him up.

"Do you need any help?" Will asked.

"No, I don't think so," Alec said, thinking. It was pretty hard since he was using all his energy to stay up.

"You could bring my coffee, though. I mean, if you don't mind that is,"

"No, it's fine. Just try not to land on your face. It might hurt," Will said and smirked. Somehow, Will reminded Alec of Jace, though he didn't know why. They looked nothing alike, but they both seemed to have those stupid jokes (which Alec loved, though).

"Oh geez, thanks for teaching me something new," Alec answered and rolled his eyes. He let go of the couch and slowly started to walk towards his bedroom. The room seemed to swing from side to side, but somehow he made it to the door. Will followed right after him.

"No, I really mean it. Once I was so drunk that I fell straight to my face and broke my nose. There was blood all over the floor, but Jem just laughed. He thought it was really funny," Will said, smiling that sad smile again. Alec had reached his bed, so he just fell to the soft sheets.

"Who's Jem?" Alec asked, rising into a sitting position. Will, who was still standing at the door, blinked few times.

"He was the owner of this house, and my best friend. He died five years ago, and I only now had the strenght to sell this house. Because it was his home," Will answered and walked to the bed. He sat down at the other end of the bed, and gave Alec his coffee.

"This is Jem's room, isn't it?" Alec guessed. Will nodded.

"Yes. James prefered this small one. The bigger one was always ready for me or Tessa,"

"Who's Tessa?" Alec asked, even though he felt himself like a too curious child.

"She's the women we both had a crush on. I haven't seen her in years. She blames me from Jem's death," Will said. His blue eyes were dark, like they would have been spotted with black.

"But that's just cruel,"

"It isn't, really. Because it was my fault," Will said.

"What happened," Alec whispered. His eyebrows were pinched together, and his voice sounded worried.

"Jem had a sickness, so he needed to take some medicine every now and then. This one night I had been out til two in the morning and I was drunk. Magnus drove me home, and I passed out on the couch. Before that, I went to see if James was sleeping, though. He was sleeping, so I didn't wanna wake him up, but as _I_ woke up, it was already two in the afternoon. I wondered, why hadn't Jem already woken up, so I went to check his room. _This_ room. And as I see this room now, I can still see the picture in my head. Jem was laying on his back. Everything was white: his hair, sheets, his pyjama. His eyes were closed, and first I thought he was just sleeping. He seemed so peaceful, like he was seeing the best dream in this world. But then I saw the narrow line of dried blood coming from his mouth. His lips were stained with it, but he smiled. I started to shake him. I tried to wake him up no matter what. I tried to bring him back to life, but he had been dead for so long that his heart wouldn't start beating again. I screamed his name out loud, trying to tell him to come back to me. Tell him, that I couldn't handle this, that I still needed him, that I loved him. But his face seemed so happy, like he was in euphoria. Jem always believed that the energy gets around, that we will born again, but I always laughed at him. I always told him that after we die, we end up to the ground, our bodies being food for worms and other unpleasant creatures. After they took Jem's body, I locked myself to this room. I didn't let anyone in. Not Tessa. Not Magnus. I wanted to be all alone. I spent my days crying, and screaming his name. I didn't sleep or eat for days, just layed on his bed, trying to see his face. I couldn't stop thinking, that if I wouldn't been drunk, I would have remembered to take care of him. That I would have heard something," Will ended his story. His eyes were glossy and red, and his voice was rough. Alec felt the tears escape his eyes, not knowing what to say. Will buried his head to his hands.

"That's why I never drink," he said quietly.

"What does he look like?" Alec asked, not knowing how to comfort Will. The older man dug his wallet from his backpocket, and opened it. He grabbed a tiny picture and handed it to Alec. Alec stared at the photo. The boy in the photo must have been about Alec's age. He had white hair and silver eyes, and he was smiling. He had a slender face and straight nose, and Alec knew he had been handsome.

"I'm so sorry," Alec said, handing the photo back. Will put it gently back to his wallet, and looked around the room.

"Do you play guitar?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Yes, I do. Why?" Alec was confused. How had Will changed the subject so easily.

"Jem played the violin," Will said, taking something out of his wallet. He handed it to Alec. The younger one looked at it and was suprised to see notes.

"Could you play this for me. It is Jem's song. He made it for me few months before he died," Alec just nodded. Even though he didn't feel so good, he couldn't deny Will's wish. Alec grabbed his guitar and started playing. For he, it sounded horrible, for he didn't get the notes quite right, but Will seemed to enjoy it. Alec was seariously suprised as Will started to sing. His voice was peaceful, and full of longing and love:

"_There's a story in your eyes,_

_I can see the hurt behind your smile._

_For every sign I recognize,_

_Another one escapes me._

_Let me know what plagues your mind,_

_Let me be the one to know you best._

_Be the one to hold you up,_

_When you feel like you're sinking._

_Tell me once again,_

_What's beneath the pain you're feeling._

_Don't abandon me,_

_Or think you can't be saved._

_I walk beside you,_

_Wherever you are._

_Whatever it takes,_

_No matter how far._

_Trough all that may come,_

_And all that may go._

_I walk beside you,_

_I walk beside you._

_Summon up your ghosts for me,_

_Rest your tired thoughts upon my hand._

_Step inside the sacred place,_

_When all your dreams seem broken._

_Resonate inside this temple,_

_Let me be the one who understands._

_Be the one to carry you,_

_When you can walk no further,_

_Tell me once again,_

_What's below the surface bleeding._

_If you've lost your way,_

_I will take you in._

_I walk beside you,_

_Wherever you are._

_Whatever it takes,_

_No matter how far._

_Trough all that may come,_

_And all that may go._

_I walk beside you,_

_I walk beside you._

_When everything is wrong,_

_And hopelessness surrounds you,_

_The sun will rise again._

_The tide you swim against,_

_Will carry you back home,_

_So don't give up, don't give in._

_I walk beside you,_

_Wherever you are._

_Whatever it takes,_

_No matter how far._

_Trough all that may come,_

_And all that may go._

_I walk beside you,_

_I walk beside you._

Towards the end, Will's voice had quieted down, and as the song ended he was in sleep. Alec smiled and slowly put his guitar down. He quietly walked to the door and stepped outside. If Will wanted to spent last night in his best friend's room, Alec would let him. He knew that the couch was uncomfortable, but he wanted to give Will some more time with his best friend. That's what Alec would want someone else to do for him, if someone he loved would die.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go! The chapter (finally)! This took ages to write, don't know why. Hope you like it.**

**AND Reviews do make mu imagination run better, so if you want the chapters earlier... ;) Nah, just kidding (NO I DO NOT, I WANT SOME REVIEWS!)**

**Love, **

**William Dean**

**PS. ^^ Look at my coolio new pen name :DD**


	6. Chat

**Warning! BoyxBoy. Don't like, don't read.**

**I am a poor writer, who doesn't own any of the characters. Cassandra Clare does...**

* * *

**Chapter six – Chat**

Alec woke up to someone calling his name.

"Alec? Why are you sleeping here?" he heard Max ask. Alec forced his eyes open and blinked few times. His littlebrother Max was standing right beside the couch. He was wearing his favorite Spiderman –pyjama, and he looked a bit worried.

"Max," Alec said and smiled, not answering the question. He rose to a sitting position and yawned.

"Good morning," Max said happily. He didn't seem to worry anymore.

"G'morning," Alec said. His voice sounded weird and he had an awful taste in his mouth.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" he asked from Max.

"Yeah, sure,"

Alec got up and saw, that he hadn't even changed into pyjamas last night. He had kicked his clothes to the floor, though. He quickly put on his jeans, and went to his bedroom's door. He opened it and saw that Will was still sleeping. Alec took a glance at the clock, and saw that the time was only 10.30 in the morning, so he decided to let Will sleep a little longer.

"Who is that?" Max, who had walked next to Alec, whispered. Alec put a finger to his lips and silently closed the door. Then he walked back to the couch.

"Who was that?" Max asked again, pushing his glasses up a little bit.

"It's Will. He drove me home last night and fell asleep on my bed, so I let him stay there,"

"You were both in your bed, huh? I wonder what you were doing," Max said and handed Alec the glass of water. Alec looked at his little brother in shock before he took the glass.

"Max! You've been spending way too much time with Jace and Izzy," Alec said, taking a gulp from his water.

"Alec, I'm almost twelve. I know about sex," Max said. His blue eyes were huge.

"Oh god," Alec said and rolled his eyes.

"We talked, Max. And played one song," he continued. Alec was saved from answering another awkward question, when the doorbell rang.

"Just go eat some breakfast," Alec said as he walked to the door.

Alec reached the door at the same instant, when someone rang the doorbell again.

"No need to worry! I was coming, okay?" Alec said, opening the door.

"Why, hello there. Were you sleeping?"

"Umm, no. I was quite awake," Alec answered as Magnus looked at him from head to toe.

"That's just wonderful, darling. Is Will here, by any chance?" Magnus asked, smirking. It seemed like he had some hard time to keep his eyes away from Alec's bare chest.

"Yes, Magnus. He is here, sleeping. What do you want?" Alec answered, trying to ignore the fact that he had almost kissed Magnus last night (and the fact that the man looked amazing, once again).

"I was going to take him home, but I suppose I can't do so, because he's sleeping," Magnus said. He was wearing a black v-necked T-shirt and red-orangeish skinny jeans. Of course he was wearing eyeliner and tons of glitter also. Alec sighed.

"Do you want me to wake him up?"

"No, but I would be glad if you invited me inside. To have a cup of coffee or tea," Magnus answered, raising his eyebrows. Alec panicked inside of his head. What could they possibly talk about? But being a good man he was, Alec just had to let Magnus in.

"Alright then. Come in," Alec said not particularly kindly.

"Thank you, Alexander," Magnus said and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"It's Alec," Alec said and stepped away from Magnus.

"Whatever," Magnus said and waved his hand as he walked towards the kitchen. Alec followed right after him.

As they entered the kitchen, Max raised his eyes from his comicbook.

"Who are you?" the little Lightwood asked.

"I'm Magnus Bane, little boy. I'm guessing you're Alexander's brother," Magnus answered and sat down to a chair opposite Max.

"Magnus, it's Alec,"

"Who cares,"

"I'm Max. Why do you glitter?"

"Why, you ask? Because I want to," Magnus said, smiling.

"Yeah, right," Max said, nodding his head. Alec smiled a bit: Max was obviously making fun of Magnus.

"Where's your horn?" the youngest one of them asked. "_Oh god! Max, do not say that!"_ Alec thought. He knew where this was going.

"What horn? I don't have a horn," Magnus said blinking. Alec faked a fit of cough just as Max spoke up:

"Well, I thought you were an unicorn,"

"What did you say?" Magnus asked, confused. He hadn't obviously heard what Max had said.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Alec said before Max could repeat his words.

"Max, I think you should go watch cartoons," he continued. Max just shrugged and got up. As the little Lightwood had gone, Alec sighed.

"Max is pretty annoying at times," he said and smiled awkwardly.

"I wonder what he was going to say," Magnus said and looked to the door.

"I'm sure that it isn't anything important," Alec answered, trying to sound convincing. Magnus shrugged and looked at Alec.

"How about that coffee?"

* * *

Alec was feeling awkward. He was sitting right opposite the man he had almost kissed last night. And on top of that, he didn't really know anything about him! Alec stared at his cup of black coffee, and felt how Magnus was looking at him carefully.

"So... How did Will end up here?" Magnus asked finally. Alec knew that the green-eyed man only tried to make a nice converstation, but he didn't really want to talk to him.

"He drove me home," the blue-eyed man answered simply, not looking at Magnus.

"And why is that? I thought that you were capable of driving," the other man said. His tone was clearly curious. Alec sighed.

"I couldn't drive. I was drunk," he answered, lowering his head even more. Confessing that made Alec feel ashamed.

"I thought you didn't drink," Magnus stated in confusion.

"Me too," Alec mumbled as an answer. The blue-eyed man finally peeked at Magnus, who looked a bit confused.

"Why did Will stay here then?"

"He fell asleep as I played the guitar," Alec answered.

"So you just let him sleep in your bed?"

"Yeah, obviously,"

"Did you sleep with him?" Magnus asked seriously, staring at Alec.

"No. I slept on the couch," Alec answered, finally looking at Magnus for real.

"No, I mean, did you _sleep _with Will?" It took Alec few seconds to get what Magnus really meant.

"No! I did not! Why would you think something like that?" Alec yelled, grabbing his coffee mug. Magnus shrugged.

"I don't know. I was just wondering," the green-eyed man said. He eyed Alec suspiciously with hard eyes.

"Don't you believe me?" Alec asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course I do. If you say that nothing happened, I believe you. Besides, it's not really my concern. It's not like you're my boyfriend," Magnus said and let out a low chuckle. Alec felt a pang in his stomach. He barely even knew Magnus, but still those words hurt. He really liked the green-eyed bartender.

"Yeah," Alec answered nervously. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't feel all flustered and awkward because of Magnus.

"So, do you wan't to play twenty questions?" Magnus asked out of the blue. Alec blinked few times before he answered.

"Umm, Why?" Magnus shrugged.

"Well since we don't really know that much about each other..."

"Oh, okay then," Alec answered and took a gulp from his coffee mug.

"Mind if I go first?" Magnus asked and raised his eyebrows. Alec shook his head.

"No. Go ahead,"

"Alright then. What's your favorite color?" Magnus asked, crossing his hands in front of him. Alec thought about it for a second. It was funny, really. Less than a week ago he would've answered black, but now...

"Green," Alec said without any hesitation. Magnus nodded.

"I pretty much like every color on earth, but my favorite one would be blue," he said.

"So it's my turn, eh?" Alec said and tried to figure out a good question. Magnus smiled a bit.

"Yes, I believe it is,"

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, but how old are you exactly?" Alec asked awkwardly. This question had been bothering him earlier, and now was the perfect time to ask it.

"Not at all, darling. I'm twenty-two," Magnus answered. That was actually a bit older than Alec had guessed. He had thought that the green-eyed man would have been nineteen. But then again, bartenders had to be at least twenty-one.

"Oh. I'm nineteen, in case you didn't know that already," Alec answered and smiled a bit. Now that he knew that Magnus was older than him, he felt even more awkward.

"Yes, I actually knew that," Magnus said, nodding his head.

"Oh,"

"So, are you ready for another question?" the bartender asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure," Alec answered.

"Marvellous! My next question is: what is your favorite drink?" Magnus asked and leaned to his hand.

"Black coffee," Alec answered instantly. He had started drinking coffee when he was twelve, and he always drank it black. He couldn't stand coffee with milk or sugar, or at worst case, _both_.

"I see. It kinda suits your aura," Magnus said. The blue-eyed man blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have that kind off aggressive and withdrawn personality, for what I've figured out," Magnus answered and shrugged.

"So you say I'm depressed and melancholic? That's just great," Alec answered, rolling his eyes.

"I did not say that, Alexander. It's not always a bad thing to be sometimes little backward. I just think that you should have the courage to open up a bit, so that you would be easier to approach," Magnus said and smiled a little.

Alec didn't dare to look at Magnus, because he felt the blush of embarrassment showing up on his cheeks. Why did he have to speak like that? Had he not seen that Alec wasn't comfortable around him? The blue-eyed boy just hid his face behind his hair. At the moment, Alec didn't even remember to notify, that he didn't like to be called Alexander. It pissed him off, that Magnus tought that he knew everything about Alec's life.

"Are you alright? Alec, please say something?" Magnus said and leaned closer to the other man, trying to see his face.

"Alec, I'm really sorry if I hurt—,"

"Do you really think it's that easy?" Alec interrupted Magnus's sentence, standing up from his chair and looking facing Magnus. He could feel that his cheeks were still red, but at the moment, he couldn't care less.

"Huh?"

"It's not as simple as you think it is, Magnus. Not being able to talk to your siblings about anything, cause they don't want to listen," Alec said and stared straight to the bartender's eyes.

"Look—,"

"Your parents hating you, for you are not what they wanted you to be. Not having any friends, because they think you're a freak. It's not easy, Magnus, and don't you dare to claim that it is, for you know nothing about it," Alec said coldly, his eyes still fixed on Magnus's. The taller man looked puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Alec," he just said simply.

"It's impossible to open up when you don't have anyone to open up to," Alec said. His voice didn't sound that cold anymore, but there was a deep sorrow in his voice.

"You have me," Magnus said and raised from his chair. The green-eyed bartender walked to Alec, and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders. Alec felt his cheeks heat up again, so he dropped his head and stared at their feet.

"Yeah, a sparkly bartender who has known me for few days," Alec mumbled behind his bangs.

"It may be so," Magnus said and took Alec to his embrace, "but at least I care about you,"

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long, and that it's so short, but I've been really busy! Also, I started writing another fic called "Ashes", so I've been writing it too. Feel free to check it out if you like.**

**This is the part, where Magnus and Alec start to develop their relationship for real, because Alec's first opening is already here. I don't really know, where this fic is going, but yeah. Maybe someday I do.**

**Thanks for the follows and stuff, and remember to review, cause it makes me happy, and happy me writes better and more. Lol.**

**Love,**

**William Dean**


	7. Warming Up

**Warning! BoyxBoy! Don't like, don't read! Although at this point, I don't think that anyone hasn't noticed it earlier :P**

**Cassie still kinda owns everyone and stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter seven – Warming Up**

Alec was kinda shocked because of Magnus's sudden movements. No, he was more than shocked. The green-eyed bartender, who he had been admiring from a distance, and who he had almost kissed the other day, was hugging him right now. Embracing and comforting him. Him, Alexander Lightwood, who had _never ever_ needed anyone to comfort him before. Or maybe he _had_ needed, but there hadn't been anyone willing to comfort him. And Magnus had said that he _cared_ about Alec. The younger man stood there, not moving a muscle, for he was panicking inside his head. He tried to keep the tears away, but it was hard. Harder than usually. Was it because Magnus was there? Was it because he finally had a permission to cry? Alec had just yelled to Magnus, blurted out one of the things that had been bothering him for so long, and Magnus hadn't even blinked an eye because of that. He hadn't thought that Alec was a freak of nature, but he had said that he would be there for him. If Alec would let him be, that is. It was weird, in Alec's opinion, to be comforted by Magnus, the man he had only met what felt like a moment ago. But it was nice, though. Magnus didn't try to force Alec into saying anything, nor did he say anything to Alec. They just stood there in silence, so close to each other, that Alec could feel Magnus's heartbeat. It felt almost like they shared a heart.

Finally the tears came, and Alec let out a silent sob. He was so tired of holding back. So tired of staying silent and taking care of others. Tired of being alone, studying like a crazy, and hiding behind the closed doors. It felt so soothing that someone was finally offering him a hand. Or a shoulder, rather. He couldn't even remember, how long it had been, when someone seriously had listened to him speaking, giving him all off his or her attention. Maybe he could finally talk to someone for real. Maybe that someone would be Magnus.

"Hey Alec, I met your brother and he told me not to come in here. Is something—," Alec heard Will's voice say, but the rest of the sentence was cut off as Will noticed the situation going on in the kitchen. Alec pulled away from Magnus and quickly wiped the tears away with his palm. The panic in Alec's head grew bigger, even though he didn't really know why. It wasn't a crime to be held by someone, was it?

"Uhh, did I... Interrupt something?" Will asked, rubbing his neck awkwardly. It seemed that Alec wasn't the only one feeling awkward. Even Magnus, who usually had an answer prepared for every event, was now standing silently in his place, looking a bit uneasy.

"No, you didn't," Alec answered rapidly, and glanced at Magnus. He hoped that Magnus wouldn't tell anyone about Alec's breakdown. It wasn't something that he would like everyone to know about. Alec turned his head back to Will's direction.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

* * *

Magnus was sitting across the table, opposite Alec. The blue-eyed boys were sitting next to each other, talking about books. Magnus had actually never read a book after he quit school, so he didn't really pay attention to their conversation. It felt weird, seeing Alec and Will, Magnus's old and new crush, talk so easily to each other. He was a bit jealous too, for Alec seemed to speak to Will so easily, and Magnus almost needed to force the younger man to speak.

Magnus only stared at the two of them as they spoke. Or actually, he stared at Alec and glanced at Will only as he asked him a question. Magnus always answered as simply as he could, because he had more important things to think of. Every now and then Alec quickly glanced at Magnus, his eyes always giving him a meaningful message. They had a silent conversation, really. It had started a moment after Will had arrived. Alec had looked at Magnus, his eyes begging, praying for Magnus to be quiet. _"Please, don't tell him. Don't tell anyone, I beg you. I'll do anything,"_ That's basically what he had said, or what he had wanted to say. Magnus didn't really see the reason why Alec was so scared. It wasn't a sin to cry. It wasn't forbidden to need a shoulder once in a while. But if Alec wanted, Magnus wouldn't tell anyone. If the blue-eyed boy asked for it, he would shut up and never speak about it again. That's what he would do, but that's not what he _wanted _to do. He hoped that maybe Alec would need his shoulder again, and that maybe he would get closer to his heart like that. If Magnus would be his friend and his shoulder to cry on, maybe he would eventually become Alec's best friend, and after that, maybe even something more.

Magnus shook his head. He didn't have a clue, where these thoughts were coming from. He barely knew Alec, and still he was daydreaming about him all the time. He needed to get something else to do. Or maybe he just needed to make a move towards... well, towards something.

"Do you have pen and paper somewhere here?" Magnus asked, interrupting Will's and Alec's conversation. Alec blinked few times.

"Yeah, in my room. You can ask Max to help you, if you want to," Alec said, pausing for a second, " Or don't actually. He has a crappy taste of humor,". Magnus nodded and stood up. He walked out of the kitchen and looked around. He had gotten the impression, that Alec was living in Jem's old room, so he walked towards it.

"That's Alec's room," he heard Max say. Magnus turned to the boy.

"Yes, I know that,"

"Why are you going there then?" Max asked, raising his other eyebrow. Magnus sighed. He didn't actually love overly curious kids that put their nose to other people's bussiness.

"I need a pen and a paper,"

"Why?"

"I'm bored, so I thought that I could draw something,"

"Are you good at drawing?"

"No, I suck at it,"

"Why do you want to draw then?"

"Because I don't have anything else to do. Listen kiddo, could you just please stop asking your stupid questions and go play with your toys," Magnus said, sounding frustraded.

"I don't play with toys anymore," Max answered and made a face.

"Well, that's great for you, but I would like to find what I'm looking for,"

"Do you really suck at drawing? Cause I would suggest you something more educatioal,"

"Oh yeah? And what might that be?" Magnus was getting very annoyed with this kid. How on earth could he be Alec's littlebrother?

"There's a book of crosswords and a pen. I think that would make you a bit smarter than you are," Max answered, pointing towards a wooden coffee table. He sounded very arrogant to Magnus's ears.

"Fine, I'll go with that. But only because you're extremely annoying kid," Magnus said, walked to the table, and grabbed the pen and the book. Sighing as he walked, he felt himself very exhausted.

* * *

"Just leave your dishes there, I'll deal with them later," Alec said and forced a smile. Will and Magnus were just leaving, and Alec was pretty glad about it. It wasn't like he hadn't had any fun talking to them, but there had also been the panic inside his head. He was pretty tired, and he just wanted to go to his room and read.

"Are you sure? I can help you," William said kindly.

"No, it's fine. I usually clean the kitchen every morning," Alec answered.

"Well, I guess we'll be going then," the older blue-eyed man said, clapping his hands few times.

Will had driven there with Alec's car, so now he was going with Magnus. Alec was a bit scared because of that, because he hadn't had the chance to talk to Magnus. He was hoping that the bartender had understood, that Alec didn't want anyone to know about the earlier.

"It was nice to hang out a bit, but I'm sorry that I fell asleep in your bed. You should've woken me up," Will said as they all had walked to the front door of the house.

"You needed the bed more than I did," Alec answered simply. He didn't have the strenght to put up a smile anymore. The fear was killing him.

"But, see you around, Alec," Magnus said to Alec. The green-eyed man looked straight into his eyes, and the fear vanished almost instantly. He had understood.

"Yeah, see you," Alec answered. Even though he was now sure that Magnus wouldn't mention anything to Will, he was still tired. The energy didn't just reload itself with a snap.

Alec closed the door as Will and Magnus left. He sighed, closed his eyes and leaned to the wall. He was so happy that they were gone. Not that he didn't like them or anything, but it had been a bit awkward all the way trough.

Alec walked back to the kitchen. Before he could go to his room, he still needed to clean the kitchen. The blue-eyed boy grabbed all the plates in one hand, and glasses and mugs into another. Alec could have been a good waiter, for he could transport so many containers at the same time. He placed all the dishes to the sink. He was so tired, that maybe he would tell Max to do them today. After all, he had never done any household chores at home. Alec looked at the table, making sure that there were no more plates left. There weren't. He still needed to take the crossword book that Magnus had used back to the place where it belonged. He was just about to close the book as he saw his name written on the page. Alec took a closer look at the page, and saw that it was full off writing. Any of the words didn't fit in the boxes, nor were they supposed to.

"_Alexander Lightwood!_

_Please, call me._

_045 356 7666,"_

That was the only important text that filled the white squares on the page. Other than that, it was just Alec's name repeated multiple times. Alec instantly knew that Magnus had written it. After all, Magnus had been the only one to touch the book, and well... Alec just was pretty sure it was Magnus. But the real question was, why had he written the so called message? Why did Magnus want Alec to call him? First Alec thought that it was weird, but after he had been thinking about a bit more, he had realized it. Magnus had told him that he would be there for Alec, hadn't he? Maybe he had seriously meant that. Maybe he wanted to talk to Alec again, listen to him. Maybe Magnus wanted Alec to call him, because he wanted to make sure that everything was alright.

Alec ripped off the piece of paper from the book. It wouldn't bother anyone, since no one really used the book for anything. Alec folded the paper few times and put it into his back pocket. There was a warm feeling inside his chest, like he would have been drinking something extremely hot. But this warmness felt really good, and Alec felt a wide smile visiting his lips. He had gotten Magnus's number. Magnus wanted Alec to call him. At the same time, the thought felt extremely wonderful and extremely frightening. What would he say to Magnus? He couldn't just call him and be like _"Hey Magnus, this is Alec. I called you since I'm pretty much dreaming about you all the time. And oh yeah, because you asked me to. I will do anything that gratifies you, please go out with me!". _Alec made a face at that thought. There was no way he could say that. Never! But what _could _he say then? He wasn't that good with words, and everything he said seemed to come out wrong way. That's just weird, because people say that reading increases language skills. Not in Alec's case.

The blue-eyed man took the book and went to the living room. Max was nowhere to be seen, but at this point, Alec didn't give that thought much effort. He tossed the book to the sofa, and headed towards his own room. His tiredness had gone away, but he still needed some personal space to think. He was feeling giddy and anxious, even when there wasn't that much to feel giddy or anxious about. But he had gotten a chance. A chance to get to know Magnus better, and that made him want to scream out of happiness.

* * *

Almost at the same second as Magnus had driven away from Alec's yard, William started to stare him.

"I notice that you're staring. Please do tell me what's bothering you so much," Magnus sighed. It wasn't like he didn't already know.

"I saw you two in the kitchen, you know. What was going on with you two?" Will asked,still staring at Magnus.

"I can't tell you, William," Magnus answered strictly. He wasn't going to betray Alec's trust. Will raised his eyebrows at that?

"You can't tell me? Magnus, that creeps me out! What is so horrible that you can't even tell your best friend?"

"It's nothing horrible, Will. Stop always assuming the worst," Magnus answered. Will was always like this. He wanted to know everything about everything, and usually Magnus told him everything. This time, though, he wasn't going to.

"If it's not anything bad, why can't you tell me?" Will said, his voice raising a bit.

"Relax! I just promised Alec that I wouldn't tell anyone. And you are anyone too,"

"So you have become so good friends that you prefer his wish more than mine," Will said, and his voice sounded really annoyed, "Am I not your best friend anymore?".

"Of course you are," Magnus answered, trying to take a quick glance at Will, but it was pretty hard since he was driving at the same time.

"Why can't you tell me then? You know that I wouldn't tell anyone,"

"I can't tell you because I... Alec... I just can't, Will," Magnus answered, furrowing his eyebrows and gripping the wheel. Magnus couldn't look at Will, so he didn't see his expression, but if he could've, he would have seen the realization written all over his best friend's face.

"Magnus Bane, it sounds like you're falling for Alec, and hard,"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, a new chappie finally! I'm so happy that you haven't been pushing me to write these faster, because this takes massive amounts of time! Mental note to myself: Never ask for faster updates from anyone, when you can't do it yourself!**

**So, I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter. I kinda like some pieces really much, but some... well... yeah, you know. But I'm happy that we're finally getting to the point where Alec and Magnus start to hang out more and get closer to each other.**

**But hey, my opinion doesn't really matter, since you are the readers! You should review, so I can hear your thoughts. I'm not a mind reader, even though I'd like to be! Not that loser Cullen who needs to be close to other people to read their minds. I wanna read minds over the internet too ;) **

**Yeah, but review. That's my biggest pleasure in writing, to get some feedback. And scientist have proved that a writer who gets feedback, writes more than a one who doesn't. Well, that's true only if I am the scientist...**

**Yeah, but review! I am always so happy about them, and I still answer every single one personally **

**Love,**

**William Dean**

**P.S. Are you waiting forward for the movie? Because I sure as hell am! (Even though most of the actors are a bit... well, not as good as my imagination!)**


End file.
